


Totally Bi

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: "He. Kissed. Me""Who?""Nick."Dean blinked. "Nick?"





	Totally Bi

"He kissed me."

Sam was speaking at a normal volume, Dean knew that, but to him it sounded like screaming. He squinted at his bedside clock and read the time: 2:14. His boyfriend had his chest pressed to Dean's back, breath coming out in small huffs against his neck. An arm was wrapped tightly around Dean's middle. The man could somehow sleep through Dean's snoring, and he slept through the cellphone blaring out Led Zeppelin, so hopefully he wouldn't wake up during the conversation he knew he was about to have.

"What?" The eldest Winchester son finally whispered.

"He. Kissed. Me"

"Who?"

"Nick."

Dean blinked. "Nick?"

"Nick."

"Across the hall Nick?"

"Across the hall Nick." 

"Across the hall Nick kissed you?"

"Yeah."

Dean paused. "Well, did you kiss him back?"

Silence on the other end for a few seconds. "Yeah."

"Why? You're straight."

"Well I didn't want to be rude." Dean huffed out a quiet laugh. Only Sam would kiss a dude out of politeness. 

"Are you having a big gay freakout?" he asked, smiling. 

"In your words it would be a 'big bisexual freakout'".

Dean made a grunt of agreement. He had his own bisexual freakout a few years ago when he realized he had feelings for his friend Cas. It seemed ridiculous now; he couldn't imagine not sharing a bed with the blue eyed accountant. 

"Why did this happen at two in the morning?" 

Sam exhaled and explained. Apparently he had come home late from the museum he worked at and found Nick lying in the middle of the floor in the hallway. He was staring at the ceiling, and Sam, being the good guy that he was, asked what was wrong, and Nick told him he left his keys at his ex-wife's when he walked his son over and was too tired and embarrassed and sad to go get them, so the young man invited him to spend the night. Despite it being midnight, and the both of them knowing they had work in the morning, they had a few beers and talked. After awhile, Nick had leaned over the couch, cupped Sam's jaw and placed his lips gently against the corner of his mouth.

"And then I just opened my mouth and we made out a little. Then he passed out."

Dean yawned. "Okay. What are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea. I think I like him? But maybe not like you and Cas... Or maybe I do and I just didn't know it?"

"Keep me posted." Dean hung up the phone and let it fall onto the carpet. 

*******

"I still don't understand why you are making me wear this absurd hat."

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. They were walking up the steps to his parents house for a Halloween party. "'Cause it's Halloween and normal people dress up." He himself was a proper cowboy, and Cas was wearing a suit and had to be begged to at least put on the hat.

"No it isn't. Today is the thirtieth, not the thirty-first." He ignored the groan from Dean and knocked on the door. "You just like making me look ridiculous." John Winchester answered the door, blinked a few times, and then grabbed them both in a crushing hug. He waved them inside, stumbling over the rug. "Your father is already drunk." Cas shook his head, amused.

They were twenty minutes late, so just about everyone was there. "Monster Mash" was playing on the stereo, Dean's cousin Gwen was bobbing for apples, and there were kids running around everywhere. He spotted his brother Adam on the couch and dragged Cas over, plopping them both down.

Dean ruffled the younger Winchester's hair. "No, costume, kiddo?"

"I am an adult Dean. A real one, unlike you."

He pointed to Jo and Kevin, who were squeezed together in the arm chair, which Dean didn't comment on. "Your little roommates there are dressed up." Jo was made up as a zombie and Kevin was Jack Skellington.

"Don't even bother, dude," the blonde said. "We've been begging him for weeks."

"He is just no fun," Kevin shook his head. "No fun at all."

"Dean! Adam! Look!" John tripped over to the couch, excited. He pointed to the couple behind him and started bouncing up and down. The middle Winchester son, dressed in brown with moose antlers on his head, was holding hands with Nick, who was wearing a red shirt and jeans, and devil horns on his own head. 

"Dad, please," Sam whined. "Just let us live."

John shook his head and took out his phone. He started tapping the screen. "I-I-I'm gonna face time your mom. It can't be that late in Japan."

Nick glanced at the phone. "That's the calculator, Mr. Winchester."

******

Outside, Dean and his friend Benny had gotten the fire going and everyone was roasting marshmallows for s'mores. John and Mary had stocked up a few days ago in preparation, before she went on her business trip. 

Dean and Cas were lying together on the patio couch, a blanket covering them. The older man had his arm around the Winchester, holding him close. Sam came over and sat down on a lawn chair, zipping up his hoodie.

"So how long has it been?" Dean asked. "Two weeks?"

"Officially three," he answered. He watched as Nick did a magic trick for Charlie and Gilda's foster kids, Krissy and Alfie, using the light from the fire.

"You are so bi," Dean said, smiling.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Totally bi."


End file.
